Quicksilver
by crimson mealstorm1
Summary: Answering a challenge that got me motivated! Naruto ends up in Alagaesia! but what's this? he's not like he normally is? read and find out! hiatus till i get my writing drive for this back...
1. Chapter 1

**YO! CM here with another story! **

**I know my other isn't finished but I saw this challenge and I couldn't resist. It would be easier on me if I had the book on me for this series but sadly I only have the third and fourth on my person and I sure as hell am not starting the book in that area!**

**I plan to make this as good as I can, but please keep in mind I'm writing this using my memory to remember the events. If it turns out to seem poor or for lack of a better term, shitty, then please by all means correct me and tell me what I missed and I will fix it up. I write for the pleasure of my readers and sometimes myself. **

**Yeah that's right I read my own stories big whoop wanna fight about it?**

**And Hopefully without further ado**

**BEGIN!**

"Hey! Ero-sennin! Are we lost again? You better not have got us lost just to satisfy your crappy book!(1)" yelled a young boy to his older companion.

Said older man turned and looked at the boy beside him with anger written all over his face. "How dare you insult the greatness that is Icha Icha! Those women in the hotspring were of vital importance to my next book! ...And we are not lost!" he yelled back

The younger boy glared at him, "Please. I've read better books that Iruka-sensei gave us as textbooks!"

"You probably didn't even read them dumbass!"

"I didn't need that crap anyways! I'm awesome enough as it is without those boring books!"

"No wonder you such a dumbass!"

"Frog faced old man!"

"Blonde-haired brat!"

"Old geezer!"

"Sunflower!"

"Pervert!"

The old man halted walking before turning to the boy in exasperation. "I told you a thousand times already. I'm not a pervert... I'm a SUPER-PERVERT!" he yelled with pride.

The younger man hung his head in exasperation at the older mans antics. He was about 5"10 and had blonde almost yellow hair that spiked out in random directions, defying gravity in its wake. His face was masculine with a stronger jaw and a lack of baby fat. His most defining facial feature was the three whisker marks that adorned each cheek. He wore a tracksuit that was orange with black around the bottom and on the sleeves as well as across the shoulder and down the zipper. On the back of it was a spiral emblem in red. He wore orange pants with a shuriken and kunai pouch around his thigh. He looked to be about 16 or 17. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato and container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The older man was far stranger to look at. Towering above most at an impressive 6"1, he had waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil (油). He also had a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. This man was Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin, and one of the strongest ninja alive and the Master of Naruto.

"You always tell me and I always give you the same answer, a pervert is a damn pervert, you pervert!" Naruto said marching slightly ahead of his teacher, ignoring the slight cry of "super pervert!" from behind him.

The two had been walking for 6 days now and were getting low on food. While this wouldn't be a problem as the two ninja could hunt, they were too close to the sea to do much more then fish, and that had gotten a bit bland after having it nonstop. They were praying for a town to come up.

After another hour of walking the two had their heads down ad looked mournful. They hadn't eaten in a while and they were getting desperate.

"Oi, Naruto." Jiraiya said, head still drooping, "How much food do we have left?"

"None." Naruto replied sullenly. "We ate the rest two days ago when we thought we saw a town a while back." He said, bemoaning the loss of good food.

Jiraiya's head drooped even further at his students words.

**GRRRRRRRRR!**

Both males heads shot up, as they looked at one another, before speaking at the same time. "That was your stomach." Both blinked at one another before their heads drooped comically low.

'Fooooooood...' was the general though between the two.

~~~~/~~~~

The day was slowly turning to an end with the sun slowly sinking into the horizon as the two ninja made camp for the night. They still had no luck finding either food or a town and even Naruto, with his legendary luck, was unable to catch a fish for them to eat.

As the two lay by the fire trying to sleep, Jiraiya reached out with his senses, looking for chakra signatures of everything around him. It was something he picked up in the Third Great Shinobi war, when going to sleep could mean death to the average person. But Jiraiya was no average person.

Suddenly he picked up a number of chakra signatures heading towards them at high speeds. Leaping to his feet and dousing the fire he woke Naruto up.

"What is it Ero-Sen-" Naruto began before seeing the intense look on his masters face. He immediately gained a serious look on his face and asked the problem.

"Get ready quickly. I sensed a large amount of chakra signatures varying between low to high jonin. We are going to make a break for it and hope we outrun them." The Sannin said before gathering their items up and sealing them away quickly before slipping them into his pockets.

The two ninja took to the trees bolting as fast as they could away from the approaching threat. However after a few minutes in seemed hunger had gotten to them and they were forced to slow down to a snails pace. They quickly found themselves near the ocean. Finding no other option they turned to face the attackers.

"Naruto, no matter what happens stay out of this as much as you can." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked appalled by the idea and was quick to retort.

"No way Ero-Sennin! I can fight! I'm not a little weak kid anymore!" He yelled at the elder toad sage.

"You have gotten strong, yes, but you are still not much of a match for the high jonin in the group. Pick off the lower jonin in the group if you can but do not engage, do you understand me?" Jiraiya compromised.

Naruto looked visibly unhappy with the decision but nodded nonetheless.

"Here they come."

From the trees 9 ninja dropped to the ground. From the slashes on their headbands they were all missing ninja. 4 were from Suna, 2 from Kumo and the last 3 were from Konoha. They eyed the two ninja in front of them before the Konoha nin's eyes widened dramatically at the sight of the legendary Sannin. Then they turned greedy at the thoughts of the bounty on his head.

Jiraiya broke the silence with a voiced that commanded nothing but respect for the man. "Who are you and why have you come for us? Do you have a death wish, fighting a Sannin and his student? That is not wise." He growled out. Naruto looked sidelong at the man, surprised at the mere presence the man commanded.

The missing nin merely laughed before one of them answered. "We are no one of your concern. But if you must know, we are here for easy money. We all figured two tired and hungry looking men would be a lot easier to fight then you both at full strength." The man yelled.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the mans words. That meant they had been watching them for some time now. He cursed mentally, thinking how lax he had gotten in the passing years of peace times. Now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

Without warning one of the nin's began flashing through hand signs, while 3 more stayed back and the rest rushed the tired duo. Jiraiya quickly rushed at the first nin, landing a powerful punch that knocked the wind out of the man, before spinning a roundhouse kick knocking the man away.

"Fire style: Fire dragon bullet!" the nin in the back cried.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the attack before he flashed through a few seals and yelled, "Earth style: Mud wall jutsu!"

A tall wall appeared in front of the man, shielding him from the deadly flames. The other nin charged the man, quickly engaging him in a taijutsu fight.

Blocking a kick to the head, Jiraiya grabbed the offending leg and hauled the man in close. Lifting his geta bound foot, he slamed it into the man, feeling ribs crunch at the kick and heard the cry of agony. Using the mans body as a spring board, he brought his hands down in a powerfull double hammerfist that was blocked by the jonin in front. Two of the men rushed past the locked two and aimed at fighting Naruto, seeing him as a weak link.

Jiraiya ignored the men that rushed past, knowing his student was no slouch when it came to fighting and focused on the two infront of him.

With Naruto

Naruto was in a bit of a pickle. While he knew he was good at fighting, he wasn't sure about fighting two jonin level opponents. But he never gave up so this was just another challenge for him.

He rushed forward, ducking under the arms of the first mans swing and launched a right handed blow towards the second man. The punch was blocked as a kick from behind flew to his head. Ducking under the dangerous foot, he spun sweeping the man off his feet before kicking him and using the force to headbutt the second man in the stomach. The unorthodox attack caught the man off guard, but he quickly recovered by grabbing the back of Naruto's head and slamming it into the ground.

Pain exploded in narutos face as he then felt a strong kick in his ribs. He used the force to flip into a standing position and faced the now two wary opponents.

"Well then? Come on!" Naruto yelled, making his famous cross hand sign. A large number of clone surrounded the two.

Standing back to back the two drew kunai in each hand before launching into the mess of clones.

Back with the four sand ninja that stayed back, they had all just finished the handsigns of their most powerful jutus'.

"**Wind style: Drilling bullet!"**

"**Wind style: March of the wind god!"**

"**Wind style: Tempest!"**

"**Wind style: Great breakthrough!"**

The four powerful wind attacks plowed towards the gathered ninja's. Jiraiya replaced himself with a log after dispatching his opponents. He sighed in relief at the near fatal hit when a thought struck his mind.

"Naruto!" he roared towards the Nine tails container. But it was futile as the raging winds plowed towards the younger man and his opponents.

It struck with earth shattering force, cracking the earth when the four attacks connected with the men. The two missing ninjas Naruto was fighting died instantly from the sheer pressure and power in the attacks. Naruto on the other hand was blown away with bone breaking force, sending him miles and miles away, far out of Jiraiya's sight.

Jiraiya turned to the four missing ninja's that had fired the techniques, but saw that they had fled. Turning back to the ocean he scanned the waters desperately in search of his student.

Failing to see hide of hair of the young blonde. Dropping to his knees and punching the ground Jiraiya cursed ferociously out loud, tears running down his face.

"I failed..."

~~~~/~~~~

**Narutos mind**

Naruto was floating in a sewer that he knew all too well. He tried his hardest to never go to this place but it seems life has no sense of humor. Standing straight he turned and walked towards where he knew the Kyuubi was held.

As he walked he noticed the pipes on the wall were glowing deep red, as if super heated. He pondered it for a moment then shrugged. It was probably just the fox healing him. As he walked down the hallways he noticed that there was a bright light at the end of the hallways. Slightly unnerved he quickened his pace, hurrying towards the monster that ruined his life.

"What the hell are you up to now fox?" he muttered under his breath.

Reaching the room that the bright light was Naruto entered. It was a large room, enormous actually, towering far beyond sight in height, while being quite wide. In front of him were giant bars, much like a cage for an animal, with a piece of paper on in with the symbol for 'seal'.

However, there were some differences to how it was normally.

Right now, the water beneath Naruto's feet glowed a dull red, along with the walls. Red chakra seeped out of the bars like some kind of ooze, seeping into the water and the walls. Inside the cage was a sight, however, that would make all but the sternest of men cring and whimper in fear.

The Kyuubi no Yoko.

And he looked pissed. More then usual anyways.

"OI! FOX! What the blue hell is going on?" Naruto yelled to the beast of chakra.

The Nine tails head seemed to creak down as it glared at Naruto with more hatred then all of humanity could ever muster in all of its existence. Its claws lashed out to the bars with such force that it shook the entire mindscape and made Naruto fall on his backside.

"**FOOL! YOU CAN NOT GO INTO A FIGHT WITHOUT GAINING LIFETHREATENING WOUNDS? PATHETIC HUMAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE TO DEATH YOU ARE? HOW MUCH CHAKRA IT IS TAKING TO KEEP YOU PATHETIC BODY WORKING?**" The chakra monster roared in a furious rage. "**THE VERY THOUGHT THAT I HAVE TO SAVE A HUMAN OF ALL THINGS IS INSULTING! AND THE FACT OF YOUR PITIFUL POWER IS EVEN MORE INSULTING! THAT DAMN SAND RAT IS STRONGER THEN YOU ARE!**"

"HEY! I'M PLENTY STRONG! And its not my fault I'm in these situations all the time. As for the healing, you don't got a damn choice bastard! If I die you die, that's the rule! So I guess you'll have to put up with this pathetic 'human' after all." Naruto said, smirking at the enraged fox.

Shockingly the Kyuubi calmed down, and even chuckled, albeit darkly.

"**No.**" It said grinning evilly, "**I won't have to put up with it. If your damned weak human body can not handle having enough power, then I will simply change that body!**"

Naruto was confused, "What do you mean change it! What are you doing to my body?" he screamed.

"**I am creating a vessel that knows no creature above it! Nothing that can call itself it's better! I have stood by with this weak human body as a shell, and I will not do it any longer!**" it yelled, chakra forcing its way through the bars. Narutos chakra tried to bat it back in the cage, but being so close to death Naruto's chakra was at an all time low. Kyuubi's chakra flooded the mindscape, burning through the walls at an unmatched pace. Naruto screamed as his body was torn apart and rebuilt hundreds of times, pain exploding from every micro-inch of his body's remains. Kyuubi's laughter boomed loudly in the background.

"**HAHAHAHA! SOON I WILL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN LIMITS! NARUTO!**" it boomed loudly, laughter thundering through the mindscape.

And then, as sudden as it all started, something happened.

Kyuubi's laughter was quickly cut off as bright silver light flared throughout the room, casting shadows on everything. Naruto didn't stop screaming, but his body seemed to be rebuilding in sickening cracks and breaks as bones lengthened and muscles grew to massive sizes. The silver light converged on the boy, shining more brightly than ever. Kyuubi was fascinated by these new proceedings and watched closely, unable to see past the bright silver light.

"**What is this? I've never seen it before...**" the demon thought out loud.

Suddenly a bright beam flew from the light and pierced the Kyuubi's chest, causing the massive beast of anger and rage to gasp in pain and astonishment. Then it noticed something. Its chakra was being sucked in by the light, making it grow brighter and brighter then ever. Kyuubi began to panic, never having seen something like this before. Then I noticed something new. Its chakra was being stolen, it was being _converted_.

You see, in essence, bijuu like Kyuubi and the other nine are essentially beings of pure chakra that gained a consciousness. This made them almost impossible to kill as they could rebuild there bodies simply by changing their chakra to fit what they wanted. This made them almost immortal and almost invincible. _Almost_. There was a way to kill a bijuu however. Being chakra monsters they were basically energy. So if you changed that energy, then the consciousness of the monster would have nowhere to go and would cease to exist, leaving only the new energy behind. Whatever this bright light was, it was quickly changing the chakra of the kyuubi into this new energy. Most of the energy was lost in the transfer in the process but even the portion that wasn't was massively large.

Kyuubi felt an emotion that it thought it had ceased to feel. Fear. Fear of death. Fear for its own life. And most of all, fear of this power that was killing it.

It thrashed against the cage, trying its hardest to free itself from the light that was killing it, but to no avail. Its roared it fury and fear at this strange energy that was able to slay it.

And as quickly as it was there it was gone. The kyuubi no kitsune, bane of humanity, and a walking natural disaster, had been killed.

A bright flash exploded throughout the mindscape and a loud roar could be heard before all went black.

~~~~/~~~~

...

...

...

'where...where am I?'

...

...

'who am I?'

A large body slowly rose from the sandy beaches it lay on. It's large body pulled itself into the woods, not far from itself. Walking a short distance it saw a cave and slowly dragged itself inside.

Dropping heavily to the ground, it slumped as if almost dead.

Memories flashed through its mind, like tiny blips of light. Words slowly manifesting. One word was louder then all the others.

'Naruto...' it thought, soft red eyes flashing open.

**ANNNNND CUT!**

**For now. I hate leaving cliffy's cause I myself find them annoying and tedious, but this one was just too easy to do. I couldn't resist.**

**I will be telling you all the challenge next chapter (althought a few of you can probably geuss as to what is going on) and all will be explained.**

**I'm not the greatest author but I get by and I hope for positive comments and helpful tips. I'm young and I'm inexperienced. I'm hoping that this fic doesnt crash and burn.**

**To all that will comment!**

**I am only human! I want to know what you all think! Please tell me what I did wrong! Or what I could do better! Or anything! I want to improve for all of you!**

**That is all.**

**Review! Faster you review the faster I write!**

**CM OUT!**


	2. Entrance, a new ally

**Here we go again!**

**CM is back! With another chapter for your viewing pleasure!**

**But first so I don't forget like last time.**

**Pointless disclaimer: You all know I don't own Naruto or Eragon right? Of course you do. Right? Cause your wrong if you do.**

**Anyways...**

**I'm going to get a few things out of the way **

**1)Yes! Eragon will still be in the story! The book is called Eragon for a reason.**

**2) No! The story I'm writing does not begin at the beginning of the Eragon book. It starts a few months **_**before**_** the first book. Depends on my fancy. ;P**

**3) No rider! Naruto will not have a rider. I've had people ask if someone is riding him as a rider, the answer is no. Why am I telling you this? Because it will not affect your viewing of the story.**

**Thats about all for now...**

**Begin!**

The sun rose over the lofty peaks of the mountains of the spine as it bathed the valleys and streams below with sunlight. Birds came out to sing their cheerful songs as they flittered through the air, free of all worries. Squirrels scavenged for food for the day, planning for the winter that would come next year. And inside a cave near the base of the mountains of one of the mountains in the northwest Spine, a being slowly woke to its surroundings.

Naruto's mind was murky and grey as he woke slowly. His eyes slid open slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in a cave, a relatively large one too if the size was anything to go by.

He lay there for a moment wondering where he was and what happened to him. He closed his eyes and thought back in his memories, straining to find something, anything to give him a clue.

Nothing...

Yelling in frustration, he was shocked when he heard a roar instead. Eyes snapping open he looked around, searching for the thing that made the sound. Seeing nothing he was confused as to where the noise came from.

Cautiously he moved to stand. He went to stand on his two feet, and was surprised when he fell forward onto his front feet.

Wait... front feet?

Looking down he saw not hands like he expected, but paws. They had silver scales on the back of them covering most of them, reaching around the bottom. Ivory colored claws jutted out about the length of a full grown mans arm. Strong muscular legs covered in the same silver scales lead up to his chest area.

Panicking at the sight, he clumsily stumbled outside and over to a nearby stream, nearly tripping many times over his now four legged body.

Finally reaching the wide stream his looked down and took a large intake of breath at the sight in the water.

He was large, enormous actually. He had a long body, many meters long and was tall, much taller then any human and some buildings would be. He had long, strong legs that displayed wicked claws that could easily tear a man in two. He was on four legs, with powerful shoulders and chest. From his back ivory spikes ran up his spine, wide and long enough to pierce a man. Midway down his back, two large folded wings with silver membranes lay against his sides. Behind him swung a long tail with dull silver, almost grey scales at the end of it. His whole body was covered in silver scales. His neck was long and muscular, with duller and slightly softer looking scales around the throat. His head was large and broad with a snout covered in the same colored scales and two horns flared back from the crown of his head. His eyes were red, but a softer kind of red, akin to a softly colored ruby. The pupil was a elongated slit.

Naruto was stunned. He wasn't 100% sure but he didn't think that he was supposed to look like this.

'A dragon... I'm a dragon...' he thought in stunned silence.

He stood there for a few moments pondering on what made seeing his reflection so stunning. The change seemed familiar, yet totally unfamiliar at the same time. Like it wasn't who he was. The only possible answer that he could think of was that he had been asleep for a very long time. It could explain why it was so hard for him to move freely, and his lack of recent memory.

Somewhat satisfied by his own answers, he moved to tackle the first problem on his long list.

Walking. Walking on four legs didn't feel completely natural and he'd be damned if he made a fool of himself over something so simple.

Slowly rising to his feet, he carefully put his foot forward. Followed by another and then the other. Finding ease in the movements and gaining a bit of confidence, he quickened his pace to a fast walk.

Before tripping and planting his face in the ground.

The birds above seemed to laugh at them in their own little voices, seemingly mocking his plight at such a simple task. He growled loudly and sent a loud roar of irritation at the feathered beings, causing them to scatter, much to his pleasure.

Turning back to the task at hand he focused on what he was doing. Walking with four feet wasn't hard, it just needed practise. Taking a step forward, he tried again to get the rhythm down for walking. He found that he could use his tail, almost instinctually as a balance to help so that he didn't trip every step he took. It was slow going for him and it took most of the morning, but he quickly got the knack of walking on four legs.

'Now let's see if I can catch some breakfast.' Naruto thought to himself.

Knowing it would be pointless for him to try and catch something in the wood after only learning how to walk and run; he walked over to the river and peered into the crystal waters. He was amazed by how much his sight had improved; he was easily able to pick out the small fish that swam beneath the surface, as well as any small movements within the waters. Moving his long neck slowly close to the waters he sat and waited, patient for the small water-breathers to get closer.

Seeing a large fish get close, he lashed his neck out and clamped his powerful jaws over the smaller animal and quickly chomped down on it, tearing it from the water. Repeating the process for about an hour, he was able to fill himself.

'Next on my long list is these wings. Let's see if they are just for show.' He thought, a slight challenge to himself.

Flaring the wings open as if he had had them his whole life, which as far as he knew he had, he flapped them slowly, trying to get a feel for the appendages. Moving them up and down was simple enough, adding force behind them that could lift him slightly was not much harder. He had far more strength then he thought he possessed.

After testing himself and getting used to the new senses and appendages for a couple of hours, as well as lifting himself off the ground (he wasn't quite sure he was ready to fly yet...) he went back into his clearing. Just as he entered the area that was slowly becoming his home, he heard a slight rustle in a tree a few meters away. Acting purely on instincts he didn't know he had, he leaped at the tree and lashed out at the tree with his powerful front claw, aiming to destroy whatever was behind the tree.

Well he succeeded in his goal...

He also took out the whole tree as well, easily ripping it out from the roots and snapping it with his powerful front feet. Within the wreckage of the tree, was the body of a midsized buck. He had broken one of the antlers off with his strike.

It was obviously dead, the angle that its neck was twisted was not by any means natural. Relaxing slightly, Naruto moved and picked the buck up and carried it to his cave. Arriving at said location, he began to pick through the meal.

The deer, while not large per say, was large enough to fill him well enough. Satisfied with his meal, he removed the remains of the carcass from his cave and walked back to the stream to wash his muzzle.

Returning to his previous task of trying to make this body comfortable again, he decided to think about what he was going to do. After all, he couldn't stay in these mountains for the rest of his life. Laying down and thinking he shut out the world.

The first thing he needed to do was to find another place to stay. If there were people around, he doubted they would welcome a large dragon into a village. So the first thing was to stay clear of villages. He could hunt when he traveled, he had quickly found his sight, smell, taste and hearing were dramatically enhanced to almost ridiculous degrees. He could smell the fish in the water a couple of meters outside his clearing, hear the gurgle of the water, smell the multitude of scents in the air and see more clearly then he felt was normal. Hunting deer would be simple, and if all else failed he could snatch a cow from a farm. It wasn't uncommon for cows to go missing, so taking one wouldn't be a problem.

Secondly he needed to find if dragons were common in this land. He could find his own kind and possibly speak with them. If he could find shelter with them, maybe he could sort out everything and at least have a home.

As his mind slowly wandered from subject to subject he began to notice that he was gaining a strange feeling in the back of his mind. It was almost like... movement. Like he could feel something, outside of his own mind, moving. Pushing against his mental limits, he found it relatively simple to stretch his mind out to the moving shape. Eyes closed in concentration, he probed at the object gently, finding cracks in it, he tried to slip his probe thought through them. Instantly he whipped his head in the direction he felt the object.

A rabbit stood, not ten meters away, seemingly frozen against its will.

Confused but still concentrating, he attempted to move the, what he now knew, mind of the rabbit. Gently pulling it, he attempted to bring it closer.

The rabbit slowly walked towards him, fear clear in its eyes as it was forced to move closer against its tiny will. Narutos curiosity grew, wondering what else he could do with the small creature. He found it became easier as time went on to control the tiny critter.

Over the next few hours he practised the new skill he had found and found he could send the rabbit far away and still maintain control over it. However the farther it was the more he got the feeling of something pushing against his mind probe, as if trying to force him out. Eventually he was struggling to hold the rabbit still as what he recognized as its will, struggled to gain dominance over its mind.

Getting tired of the game he let the small creature go. It wasn't even worth a snack.

'That will be a valuable skill to have. But then again it is highly possible that a lot of people in these land have this skill.' He thought. The thought of someone gaining control of _his _mind was insulting and ludicrous! There had to be a way to stop one from entering his mind.

Thinking on the problem for an hour, he came to the solution that he simply needed mental blocks. Something to place in the way of any probe that someone sent to his mind to try and invade it. He mentally smirked darkly, they would have a nasty surprise when they tried.

He had a lot of work to do...

~~~~(4 month later)~~~~

Naruto was flying around the mountains he had called home for the past few months. While living here he learned many things and gained considerable amounts of skill in most every one of his bodily functions as well as his mental abilities. He had also grown, not much, but slightly.(1)

Walking had become as normal as it was for any being, and flying simply had become second nature. He was easily able to keep in the air all day if he had to. He didn't stray far from his cave in the mountains for fear of being seen, but he did manage to fly a good distance as exercise.

Another thing that had improved was his mental abilities. While it would have been better if he had a partner to practise with, he was easily able to keep a deer's mind in his grasp from a few miles away. He had even found that he could us small forms of communication with the animals using feeling and sometimes words. It was a great boon when hunting particularly tough prey, but he mostly honed his skills in hunting by practise and time.

He had also found another skill that was invaluable and deadly as his claws and teeth.

He could breath fire...

And humorously enough he found that skill out totally by accident.

He had been flying low over the forests late in the afternoon a month ago in search of food for the night. He had tried keeping food on hand but it turned out it decayed too fast and quickly became inedible. So he hunted twice a day. Once in the morning and once at the end of the day. As he flew he got too busy paying attention to the forest. He did not notice the large swarm of bees that were ahead of him.

As expected, he had flown straight through them and immediately been stung in the nose. Somehow he managed to keep in the sky as he thrashed around, but the enraged bugs would not leave his nostrils. In an attempt to get them out he snorted his nose hard. What happened, he wasn't expecting...

A jet of flame shot out of his nose, instantly killing the wretched bees and burning out the stingers. Amazed at this new development, he tried again, again succeeding in a jet of fire. He tried to make it come out of his mouth, reasoning that he could feel the fire coming somewhere near his lungs and if his mouth and nose were connected then why couldn't he try breathing out the silvery tinged flames?

However, the result was him coughing out a mouthful of smoke and hot air.

Not his proudest moment. He would tell no one.

Now months later he could easily hold a flame for a few minutes.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Naruto lied down to relax a bit. While he did so he stretched out his mental senses too the maximum. When Naruto wasn't focusing on one thing, he could sense a great distance.

Bathing in the suns rays, he sighed lightly, content to simply lay there in peace for the day.

An hour passed with him drifting in between sleep and the waking world, when he felt something. It wasn't particularly large but it felt extremely significant. Ingrained into his system even. His instinct screamed to go find the source of the strange feeling and confront it, and his instincts had never once lead him astray.

He debated the dangers and the positives of the trip.

On the downside, he would have to leave this place he had called home for a month now. While not particularly fond of the place, it was comfortable and well supplied with food and water. Another downside was he could be seen. While unsure how people would react, he didn't want to chance that it would be in a negative way. Also if he was seen and they did react negatively then he would have to fight or run. While his pride told him to never flee like a cowardly rabbit in the face of a hunter, he would do so if I meant his life.

Positives was that it would sate his instincts. They were hard to ignore and it was easier sometime just to follow them. It would also sate his curiosity. He was truly curious as to what that feeling was. Even more so why it felt familiar. He had only woken a month or so ago and hadn't strayed far. Not much of these lands should be familiar to him at this point, and as such he was curious. Another positive would be he would be traveling more. He longed to get away from the small clearing he had taken residence in and see what these lands had to offer him.

Weighing both sides, he quickly came to the conclusion that he would leave to find the strange feeling. He knew the general direction and was confident he could find it. All he needed was time, and he had abundant amounts of it.

Walking back to his cave, he vowed to leave within the coming weeks, when the winds died down and he could follow the feeling without interference.

But for now, he slept.

~~~~(two weeks later)~~~~

The sun rose over the horizon, akin to a disk of light, unending and beautiful in its wake. Birds woke to its rays with a wistfulness that was only seen in the creatures of the sky, their songs celebrating the morning sun. And deep within his cave, Naruto stirred from his slumber. Red eyes clicking open, like twin lanterns in the morning darkness, he rose with all the power his giant and powerful body held.

He walked steadily out of his cave, basking in the mornings air and the cool breeze that wafted through the trees, playing a rustling tune that tickled his sensitive ears. He always loved the mornings, that small part of nature that was always beautiful no matter where you were.

'Today is the day.' Naruto thought, almost excited to see the world.

Heaving his body off the ground, he spread his wings and took to the skies, eager to get out in the world and see its majesty. As he flew he thought back for the direction of the feeling he got. Straining his senses, he caught wind of it and immediately took flight to the signature.

It took him a good week to reach the area where he first felt the feeling. When he arrived at the place he caught sight of something that made him wonder what happened. It was the remains of a home, burned to the ground. Flying high above it, he had no problems seeing it from such a distance. The remains of the home had collapsed inward and lay in ruins. It would take a human at least a month to clear it all out.

'Speaking of humans...', Naruto thought, stretching out his senses. He easily picked up the large settlement that was a few miles south of him. He sensed the people in it scurrying around like leaves in the wind. Sensing none within seeing eye distance from the burned house, he rapidly descended towards the home, careful not to attract attention from the far off human town.

Landing near the remains of the place, he was careful not to land on them.

Looking around he took in the sight with interest. The remains of, what he now saw, the farmhouse were in tatters. Wood littered the area and it was beyond repair. He listened for anything out of place, incase the ones that did this were still around and had escaped his mind-thought-probe. He smelled for anything...

And then it hit him.

A scent so familiar to his own, one that almost made him leap and roar to the sky for joy.

A dragons. A dragon was here. The scent was a bit different then his own, but there was no mistaking the scent of a dragon.

Searching around, he looked for clues to anything that could point him in the direction of his kinsman. A scent caught the edge of his senses and he was quick to leap in the sky, heading higher and higher, before turning south towards the way that he smell kin.

'I'm coming! I will find you if I must scour these lands' Naruto thought to himself as he pounded his way southward, praying to whatever deity that he found the mysterious dragon.

~~~~/~~~~

Two men were riding into the town of Yazuac.

One was an old man, tall and seemingly fit, but out of his prime. He had grayish brown hair and sported a short beard. His eyes were a blue that twinkled with mischief and knowledge. He was garbed in travelers clothes in darker browns and blues.

The other was a younger man, naught but a boy in the eyes of many. He was maybe 17, with brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was of average height and look fairly fit. He too wore traveling clothes in brown. He had a boyish face that shined with curiosity and wonder.

Their names were Brom and Eragon.

As they rode the began to notice the unnatural silence that seemed to hold the village in a stranglehold. They halted just as they came in reach of the first house. Eragon spoke up.

"The dogs aren't barking." That worried him.

"No." Broms voice betrayed his thoughts though. He was worried.

"Doesn't mean anything, though."

"...No." the pause was noticeable.

Eragon paused in his thoughts. "Someone should have seen us by now."

"Aye."

"Then why haven't they come out?"

Brom squinted towards the sun. "Could be scared."

"Or this could be a trap by the Ra'zac."

"The thought crossed my mind..."

"Do we go in?"

"We need provisions and water." Brom pointed out.

"There's the Ninor not far back." Eragon fired back, recalling the river they pasted not long ago.

"We still need provisions."

"True." Eragon looked around, suspicious of the town. "Do we go in?"

Brom nodded, flicking his reins. "Aye, but not like fools. This is the main entrance to town. If there is an ambush for anyone, it will likely be here. No one would expect us to come from another direction." Eragon nodded, seeing the wisdom in the man's words.

"So around the side then?" he asked.

Brom nodded, pulling out his sword and rested the bare blade against his saddle. Eragon strung his bow and nocked an arrow just in case.

They quickly trotted around the town and entered it cautiously. The streets were empty, except for a small fox that darted away as they came near. The houses were dark and forboding, with shattered windows. Many hade doors barely on the hinges.

The horses rolled their eyes nervously, disconcerted by the lack of people in the town. Their riders fared no different. Eragons palm tingled, but he resisted the urge to scratch it. He wasn't able to resist the second time though and quickly itched the palm before quickly returning his hand to his bow.

And as the rode into the center of town, Eragons grip on his bow became stronger then ever as his hands shook ever so slightly. He blanched before speaking.

"Gods above..." he whispered.

A mountain of bodies rose above them, the corpses stiff and grimacing. Their clothes soaked through with blood and the earth was churned by the life giving fluid. Slaughtered men lay over women they had tried to protect, mother clasped their children, and lovers tried to shield each other, resting in deaths cold embrace. Pitch black arrows stuck out from all of them. Young or old, it made no difference, none had been spared. But worst of all was the barbed spear that rose out of the peak of the pile, impaling the white body of an infant.

Tears in his eyes, Eragon tried to look away but the dead faces captivated his eyes. He wondered quietly at humanities mortality and how easily life could be snuffed from them.

Then a raven, black as ash, dipped from the sky and landed on the spear. It looked greedily at the infants body.

Enraged, Eragon drew and sighted. "Oh no you don't!" his arrow flew and struck the raven in the chest, sending it to join the multitude of bodies. He quickly turned and vomited over his horses side.

Brom patted his back gently, and asked if he wanted to wait outside of town, to which Eragon declined. Brom slowly dismounted and studied the ground. "The Ra'zac pasted through here, but this is not their doing. That spear is of Urgal make. A company of them came through here, perhaps as many as a hundred. But that is strange; I've only ever heard of a few times when they moved in such numbers..." He knelt and examined a footprint carefully. Cursing explosively he ran back to his horse and leaped on it expertly.

"Ride!" he hissed out, spurring his horse, snowfire, forward. "There are still Urgals here!"

Spurred into action Eragon dug his heels into Cadocs flanks, causing the horse to jump forward. Eragon made a call to Saphira, hoping his Dragon would be able to reach them in time. They dashed past houses and were almost out of town when Eragons palm tinged again. A giant fist swung from the corner of his vision and slammed into him, smashing him out of the saddle. He flew and struck his back against the wall of a house, somehow managing to remain his grip on his bow. Gasping he staggered to his feet and got his first look at an Urgal.

The monster was tall, thick and broader then a doorway, with grey skin and yellow piggish eyes. Muscles bulged on his arms and chest, which was covered by a too small breastplate. An iron cap rested over the pair of rams horns curling from his temples and a roundshield was bound to one arm. His powerful hand held a short wicked sword.

Eragon saw Brom rein in Snowfire to turn back, only to be stopped by the presence of a second Urgal, this one carrying an axe.

"Run you fool!" Brom yelled, cleaving at his foe.

The monster in front of him didn't want that, which became apparent when he swung his blade at Eragon. He lurched back, feeling the deadly iron miss his face by centimeters. Eragon spun around and fled towards the center of town, crying out again for Saphira desperately.

As soon as he reached the center of town Eragon turned sharply and loosed an arrow at the Urgal. The monster was faster however, and was quick to raise its shield, sending the deadly missile flying harmlessly away. Just as the beast was about to reach him, however, there was a sound.

THUD

A deep and ear jarring noise the permeated the air, like a pressure almost.

THUD

Eragon fought to remember the noise swearing he knew it from somewhere. The Urgal was looking around confused, but on guard.

THUD THUD

The noise grew in strength.

THUD THUD THUD

An almighty roar tore the heavens above. Eragon sighed in relief, thinking Saphira was here. Until he looked up.

Terror and awe swept through him as a silver blur rocketed towards the earth. When it slowed, Eragon could see that it was massive, larger then Saphira was even now. The dull silver membrane of the wing flared out as it went downward, slowing it. Claws outstretched towards the Urgal that cried out in fear. The wicked talons that tore the monster in half.

It was a dragon.

Then Eragon heard a cry the froze his heart. Turning he saw Brom doubled over in the saddle, a deep wound going the length of his arm, the Axe wielding Urgal roaring triumphantly.

With a roar Eragon drew and sighted, energy he didn't know he had welling up from deep inside him as he screamed at the monster.

"Brisingr!"

The arrow hissed through the air, glowing with crackling blue light as it zoomed towards the Urgal. It slammed into the monsters side, blasting a shockwave out that killed it instantly, yet interestingly enough, didn't harm Brom.

Eragon suddenly felt weak. Very weak. Like he hadn't eaten in many days. His knees buckled and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

~~~~/~~~~

Naruto looked down at the tiny two-legs human in amazement and curiosity. He had dove down from his place in the sky when he saw the two under attack by those bull horned- giant-two-legs, cleaving one clean in half before watching as the small human launched a stick with a glowing energy on its tip from the stick thrower. The aftermath was amazing sufficed to say.

He stared at the strange human for another minute before he heard a noise above him. Tilting his head skyward he was just fast enough to duck his head lower and dodge a smaller sapphire blur from taking his head off. The sapphire blur made a quick landing, revealing a sapphire dragon. She(he could tell by the scent) was beautiful in his eyes. The quick look he had over her showed that she was built to fly. Her legs were thinner allowing for less drag on complex manoeuvres, talons were curved for ripping and latching power allowing her to grip her prey in the skies with ease. The spine spikes on her back were the same ivory as his. She was smaller then he by a good amount, showing that she was young. Her scales were a beautiful sapphire blue that shone marvellously in the light and her deep blue eyes made it look as if one was staring into gemstones. Her lips were curled in a snarl at him and she was in a defensive posture, ready at any time to pounce on him, like a cat on a dog. She had a saddle on her back which made him wonder at its purpose.

He chuckled lightly at her posture, finding it slightly cut that she believed him a threat. Sending a small probe out towards her he gently touched her mind, feeling her recoil and jab back mentally at him, snarling loudly at him. He was easily able to block the mental jab with his defenses. He noticed she was taking small glances at the boy at his feet, not a foot from his talons.

She snarled louder at him when he bent his head low. Her expression turned to fear as his massive jaws came near the boy. He never once took his eyes off her for even a second, fearing that she would attack him if he did. He gently picked the boy up by the scruff of his shirt, like a cat does a kitten, with his jaws and lifted the boys unconscious body. Glancing behind the she-dragon he saw the older human was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Knowing that the wound needed to be covered, Naruto slowly stepped forward, looking meaningfully at the smaller dragon, trying to show with his eyes he meant no harm.

It seemed to work somewhat as he saw her eyes turn suspicious at his lack of malice. He walked, slowly and carefully until he was in front of her. He towered above her, having to tilt his head to look at her. Reaching his neck around to her back, showing a level of trust as he bared his neck close to her jaw. He placed the smaller human on her back, letting him slump against her. After that he brought his head back and looked her dead in the eye.

Sending his thought probe out again he touched her mind, wary of any attack she could make. Instead of lashing out at him as she did last time, this time she warily accepted the contact. He could sense her confusion, her wariness, and...was that hope?

'Hello there.' He stated, curious to her reaction. Her lips were still pulled back ever so slightly.

'Who are you.' Came his reply. Her voice was melodious and soft on the ears and uniquely feminine. It sounded... nice.

'I do not believe that it is the time for that. The old one does not look well.' He stated, seeing the older human finally gain full consciousness, but looked very weak.

The dragonesses head whipped around to look at the old one. Words seemed to pass between them as they stared at each other, the old ones eyes never leaving his own red ones.

The dragonesses eyes turned back to his own when she spoke-thought again. 'he says he can ride out of town and meet us by the river.' She stated. She was surprised with the elder dragon shook his head.

'Not with a scratch that large. It can be hard on him to ride that far. If you can wake the smaller one on your back then he can ride the horses out and the old one can be carried by you.' Naruto said, projecting his thoughts to the old one and the dragoness at the same time. The older two-legs looked ready to protest, but a piercing look from Narutos red orbs made the words die in his throat.

Hearing no protest from the old human, the sapphire dragon gently woke the younger human on her back, as Naruto lay down on his haunches. Groaning in exhaustion and stiffness, the young human slowly awoke to the living world. The dragoness looked back at him with concern in her gaze. Drowsily looking at the dragon, he murmured "Saphira?"

'Saphira. A perfect fit for her.' Naruto thought to himself. Then the human caught sight of him and his eye immediately widened in surprise and no small amount of fear. Naruto looked amused at the human before pointing a claw at the older human. Twisting quickly in the saddle, the boy looked back at the elder human before almost falling off his saddle.

"Brom!" he yelled. The older one, Brom, waved his uninjured hand at the boy before speaking. "Oh don't worry about me Eragon. Just bleeding from a massive cut on my arm. No big deal." Brom said, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

'I like him already.' Naruto proclaimed to Saphira. She chuckled ever so slightly.

Blushing in embarrassment the boy, Eragon, slide from his saddle and walked unsteadily over to the older man. Reaching into the saddlebags he pulled out some rags and used them to staunch the bleeding. "Saphira?" he said without looking up from his work.

The dragoness seemed to understand and reached over and picked up Brom, much to his protesting grumpily that he wasn't invalid, and placed him on her back.

'Let us be off.' Naruto said gaining the attention of the three. They looked at him for a minute before he mentally sighed and said 'We can have our talk once we get out of here. I swear on my honor.' He spoke-thought.

Gaining a nod from the three, he took off from the ground, quickly followed by Saphira

~~~~/~~~~

They found a place to land and waited on Eragon, who rode behind them. The landed in a secluded clearing in a patch of trees by the river. Naruto stayed at the far side of the small camp area, giving plenty of room to the other two. Brom quickly light a smokeless fire ablaze and tended to his wounds. Saphira watched him curiously and with a small amount of awe in her eyes. Had she never seen another dragon before?

Eragon rode into the clearing to this sight. Brom was tending to his wounds. The larger silver dragon that had suddenly appeared in the middle of town was seated on the far side of the clearing, laying on his front paws with his eyes shut he almost looked asleep. Saphira was sitting behind Brom staring at said dragon intently, but looked over at him when he entered the clearing. Having a quick chat with Saphira he turned to Brom. "How are you?"

The old man glanced down at his arm. "It's a large scratch and it stings and itches something terribly, but it should heal quickly enough. I'm in need of a new bandage however, these ones are ruined."

Eragon nodded and helped him switch the bandages with fresh ones. Completing that task he sat up and looked over at the silver dragon. His eyes were still closed, but Eragon had no doubt that he was awake and listening to every move they made. Seeing his traveling companion was about to do something as stupid as be rude to a dragon bigger and possible stronger than his own, Brom stood and walked over to the silver dragon, more the aware that he was being closely monitored by the large dragon in front of him.

"So, I believe you own us all a small chat." Brom said standing not 10 feet from the mighty animal.

A single red eye clicked open, faint amusement and a large amount of intelligence lay in it. The dragons mind spread out, strong and firm, easily more complex then anyones there. His mental voice rang out to them all. 'Aye. I believe I do.'

Standing at its full height and opening both eyes as it did so, the larger dragon towered over Brom, Eragon and even Saphira. Looking at all three of them calmly he spoke one sentence.

'My name is Naruto. And I am searching for my kin.'

**DONE!**

**I know its a cliffy and I know I'm a hypocrite cause I said I hatge cliffys and I do.**

**I think this chapter covers most everything that needed to be covered today wouldn't you say? I don't really care too too much if it doesn't to be honest. If you had questions you would have put them in you reviews, but I saw only one question and I answered it at the beginning.**

**I'm happy to have gotten this chapter out as it will probably be one of the harder chapters that I will be doing. I love writing long chapters cause I love reading long chapters, so I figure so does everyone else.**

**In conclusion! I have mapped out most of the story in this and left much of the groundwork for everything to begin.**

**REVEIW YOU TOADSCUM! Not frog scum cause angela proved frogs don't exist.**

**INCASE NO ONE SEEMS TO UNDERSTAND THIS!**

**More reviews=faster updates=happy readers=tired fingersore writers...sounds fair right?**

**I thought so.**

**PEACE! :)**


End file.
